prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Full Bloom*Smile!
is the second ending theme for the Smile Pretty Cure! series, replacing Yay! Yay! Yay! from episode 25 (August 5th, 2012) onwards. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Mankai*Egao ga saku! Banzai!! Minna ga iru! Ashita ni mukatte susumou!(Sumairu Purikyua!) Genki muteki gāruzu! Iku yo! Sumairu Purikyua! (I~ei!) Aozora tori ga utatteru Tomodachi ga soba de waratteru Kiseki no yō na kyō ga daisuki! (Puriti! Sumairu Purikyua!) Honki de tama ni butsukatte Demo, itsumo sasaeau nakama Sono egao ga genki wo kureru! (Kyūti! Sumairu Purikyua!) Hoshi mo (kokoro kara) denai yoru mo (kokoro e to) Sono mune no hikari wa Asa e to tsuzuku yo SHINE! Zenin! Sorotta nara!(Hai!) Zenshin! Aru no mi da yo!(GO!) Inochi furufuru yorokonde pawafuru janpu! Mankai*Egao ga saku!(Hai!) Banzai!! Min'na ga iru!(GO!) Ashita ni mukatte susumou!(Sumairu Purikyua!) Genki muteki gāruzu! Iku yo! Sumairu Purikyua!(I~ei!) |-|Kanji= 満開*笑顔が咲く! バンザイ!!みんながいる! 明日に向かってすすもう!(スマイルプリキュア!) 元気無敵ガールズ!いくよ! スマイルプリキュア!(イエイ!) 青空　鳥が歌ってる ともだちが　そばで笑ってる キセキのような　今日がだいすき! (プリティ!スマイルプリキュア!) 本気で　たまにぶつかって でも、いつも　ささえあう仲間 その笑顔が元気をくれる (キューティ!スマイルプリキュア!) 星も(こころから)出ない夜も(こころへと) この胸のヒカリは 朝へとつづくよ SHINE! 全員!そろったなら!(ハイ!) 前進!あるのみだよ!(GO!) いのちフルフル喜んでパワフルジャンプ! 満開*笑顔が咲く!(ハイ!) バンザイ!!みんながいる!(GO!) 明日に向かってすすもう!(スマイルプリキュア!) 元気無敵ガールズ!いくよ! スマイルプリキュア!(イエイ!) |-| English= Full bloom*Smiles are blooming! Hooray!! Everyone is here! Let's head towards tomorrow!(Smile Pretty Cure!) Energetic and invincible girls! Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! (Yay!) Birds are singing in the blue sky Friends are smiling beside me I love this miraculous today! (Pretty! Smile Pretty Cure!) Sometimes we get into serious fights But my supportive friends always Give me energy with their smiles (Cutie! Smile Pretty Cure!) Even on nights (from heart) with no stars (to heart) The light in my heart Connects to morning and SHINE! Everyone! As gathered together! (Yes!) Progress! That's what will be! (GO!) Full of joyful life is a powerful jump! Full bloom*Smiles are blooming! (Yes!) Hooray!! Everyone is here! (GO!) Let's head towards tomorrow!(Smile Pretty Cure!) Energetic and invincible girls! Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! (Yay!) Full Version |-|Romaji= Mankai*Egao ga saku! Banzai!! Min'na ga iru! Ashita ni mukatte susumou!(Sumairu Purikyua!) Genki muteki gāruzu! Iku yo! Sumairu Purikyua! (I~ei!) Aozora tori ga utatteru Tomodachi ga soba de waratteru Kiseki no yō na kyō ga daisuki! (Puriti! Sumairu Purikyua!) Honki de tama ni butsukatte Demo, itsumo sasaeau nakama Sono egao ga genki wo kureru! (Kyūti! Sumairu Purikyua!) Hoshi mo (kokoro kara) denai yoru mo (kokoro e to) Sono mune no hikari wa Asa e to tsuzuku yo SHINE! Zenin! Sorotta nara!(Hai!) Zenshin! Aru no mi da yo!(GO!) Inochi furufuru yorokonde pawafuru janpu! Mankai*Egao ga saku!(Hai!) Banzai!! Min'na ga iru!(GO!) Ashita ni mukatte susumou!(Sumairu Purikyua!) Genki muteki gāruzu! Iku yo! Sumairu Purikyua!(I~ei!) Kirakira kagayaku happī raifu! Kumo hitotsu mienai sanī dei! Hohoemi atte ryōte de pīsu V(^^)V (Raburī! Sumairu Purikyua!) Mainichi massugu ni māchi! Ganbatta hāto wa byūti Muga muchūna otome no bijon (Chāmī! Sumairu Purikyua!) Nando (hitotsu zutsu) tsumazuitemo (koete ikou) Sono kabe no mukō ni Mirai wa hirogaru CHANCE! Zettai! Akiramenai!(Hai!) Donmai! Hitori ja nai!(GO!) Hitomi ururu ureshikute urutora torai! Ippai! Yume wo motte(Hai!) Ippai! Tanoshiku narou!(GO!) Egao de sekai tsunagou! Zutto terashiteiru... Kono mune no hikari wa Asa e to tsuzuku yo SHINE! Zenin! Sorotta nara!(Hai!) Zenshin! Aru no mi da yo!(GO!) Inochi furufuru yorokonde pawafuru janpu! Mankai*Egao ga saku!(Hai!) Banzai!! Min'na ga iru!(GO!) Ashita ni mukatte susumou!(Sumairu Purikyua!) Yūki suteki gāruzu! Tobu yo! Sumairu Purikyua! Genki muteki gāruzu! Iku yo! Sumairu Purikyua!(I~ei!) |-|Kanji= 満開*笑顔が咲く! バンザイ!!みんながいる! 明日に向かってすすもう!(スマイルプリキュア!) 元気無敵ガールズ!いくよ! スマイルプリキュア!(イエイ!) 青空　鳥が歌ってる ともだちが　そばで笑ってる キセキのような　今日がだいすき! (プリティ!スマイルプリキュア!) 本気で　たまにぶつかって でも、いつも　ささえあう仲間 その笑顔が元気をくれる (キューティ!スマイルプリキュア!) 星も(こころから)出ない夜も(こころへと) この胸のヒカリは 朝へとつづくよ SHINE! 全員!そろったなら!(ハイ!) 前進!あるのみだよ!(GO!) いのちフルフル喜んでパワフルジャンプ! 満開*笑顔が咲く!(ハイ!) バンザイ!!みんながいる!(GO!) 明日に向かってすすもう!(スマイルプリキュア!) 元気無敵ガールズ!いくよ! スマイルプリキュア!(イエイ!) キラキラ輝く　ハッピーライフ! 雲ひとつ見えない　サニーデイ! ほほえみあって両手でピースV(^^)V (ラブリー!スマイルプリキュア!) 毎日まっすぐにマーチ! がんばったハートはビューティ 無我夢中な　乙女のヴィジョン (チャーミー!スマイルプリキュア!) 何度(ひとつずつ) つまずいても(越えていこう) そのカベの向こうに 未来は広がる CHANCE! 絶対!あきらめない!(ハイ!) ドンマイ!ひとりじゃない!(GO!) 瞳　ウルウル　うれしくて　ウルトラトライ! いっぱい!夢を持って(ハイ!) いっぱい!楽しくなろう!(GO!) 笑顔で世界つなごう! ずっと 照らしている… この胸のヒカリは 朝へとつづくよ SHINE! 全員!そろったなら!(ハイ!) 前進!あるのみだよ!(GO!) いのちフルフル喜んでパワフルジャンプ! 満開*笑顔が咲く!(ハイ!) バンザイ!!みんながいる!(GO!) 明日に向かってすすもう!(スマイルプリキュア!) 勇気素敵ガールズ!とぶよ!スマイルプリキュア! 元気無敵ガールズ!いくよ! スマイルプリキュア!(イエイ!) |-| English= Full bloom*Smiles are blooming! Hooray!! Everyone is here! Let's head towards tomorrow!(Smile Pretty Cure!) Energetic and invincible girls! Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! (Yay!) Birds are singing in the blue sky Friends are smiling beside me I love this miraculous today! (Pretty! Smile Pretty Cure!) Sometimes we get into serious fights But my supportive friends always Give me energy with their smiles (Cutie! Smile Pretty Cure!) Even on nights (from heart) with no stars (to heart) The light in my heart Connects to morning and SHINE! Everyone! Is gathered together! (Yes!) Progress! That's what will be! (GO!) Full of joyful life is a powerful jump! Full bloom*Smiles are blooming! (Yes!) Hooray!! Everyone is here! (GO!) Let's head towards tomorrow!(Smile Pretty Cure!) Energetic and invincible girls! Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! (Yay!) A sparkling bright happy life! Without a cloud is a sunny day! Give a smile and a double peace V(^^)V (Lovely! Smile Pretty Cure!) Everyday is a straightforward march! A hard-working heart is full of beauty That is absorbing girl's vision (Charming! Smile Pretty Cure!) No matter how many times (one by one) we stumble (overcoming all) On the other side of that wall Is the future that spreads a CHANCE! Definitely! Won't give up! (Yes!) Don't mind! You're not alone! (GO!) Eyes full of happy tears is an ultra try! So many! Dreams we have (Yes!) So much! Let's have fun! (GO!) Connect the world with smiles! Always shining... The light in my heart Connects to morning SHINE! Everyone! Is gathered together! (Yes!) Progress! That's what will be! (GO!) Full of joyful life is a powerful jump! Full bloom*Smiles are blooming! (Yes!) Hooray!! Everyone is here! (GO!) Let's head towards tomorrow!(Smile Pretty Cure!) Courageous and wonderful girls! Let's fly! Smile Pretty Cure! Energetic and invincible girls! Let's go! Smile Pretty Cure! (Yay!) Audio Trivia *This is the second ending to have different animation scenes within the same sequence; it focuses on each of the Cures one a time. It follows Smile's first ending, Yay! Yay! Yay!, and precedes Go! Princess Pretty Cure's second ending, Dreams are the Path to the Future and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'s second ending, Magic À La・Thanks! *Differences in each version are seen in a book part when the Cures are dancing next to it. **In Happy's version, she is eating strawberries with Peace, then as Peace almost eats her strawberry she looks at Happy, and notices Happy wants to eat her strawberries because she finished hers. ** In Sunny's version she is having a sport race with March. ** In Peace's version she is having a photo shoot with Beauty, but accidentally breaks the camera with her electric powers. ** In March's version, she is walking in the woods at night with a flashlight, then a dark shape appears from a low hedge, freaking her out. The shape was revealed to be Happy but March didn't notice as she had already fainted. ** In Beauty's version, she is ice skating. Sunny tries to do the same, slipping in the process. Luckily, Beauty catches her. *The part where Cures use their basic attacks to create Candy's face is identical in all 5 sequences. *Parts of the ending are used for the first Glitter Force ending theme, Wake Up, Shake Up, which was used in episodes 1 to 4. Gallery Screenshots mankaismile1.png|The Cures dancing on flowers mankaismile2.png|Happy's Ending mankaismile3.png|Sunny's Ending mankaismile4.png|Peace's Ending mankaismile5.png|March's Ending mankaismile6.png|Beauty's Ending Video Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Smile Pretty Cure!